The ultimate Medicine Part two
by yamatolover
Summary: After Spendibg the night with Starfire, Robin gave her a cold. He takes care of her in the best way possible.


He felt better than he had in years after the night that he had just spent with Starfire. After making sure that he was okay they continued their exploration of each other's bodies for nearly the entire night. As Robin was getting out if the shower, he heard Starfire moving things around in his room. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I was looking for my other sock but I could not find it with all of these other clothes on the floor." It was true. He never cleaned up his room and just threw all of his clean clothes on the floor. After they both searched for nearly ten minutes all hope was lost. They sat on the bed and talked about the weather and other everyday topics. Robin looked at Starfire and smiled. He loved her so much that he couldn't take just looking at her anymore. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. She soon after kissed back and they fell backwards onto the bed. As Robin continued to explore Starfire's body with his tongue he was interrupted when Starfire sneezed so loud that he was sure people in China could hear it. H e immediately stopped his exploration and climbed up to the top of the bed. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah, but I think that I might have caught what you had." She said. He felt her forehead and quickly pulled away. His hand was blood red and looked like it was developing blisters. "I am sorry Robin for not telling you but when my people get sick our temperature can reach 250 degrees." She said. He looked at her and sighed. He felt really bad for giving her his cold and hoped that she would be okay. He got up and went to the medicine cabinet to look for some Advil. He found some and gave it to her along with a glass of water. After she finished the water and swallowed the pill he tucked her into his bed. "You get some rest now, and when you wake up hopefully you will feel better." He stayed there and watched her fall asleep while kissing her cheek every once in a while. He soon fell asleep himself and when he woke up he was glad to see that she was still asleep. She cautiously reached for her forehead and was relieved to feel that it was slowly returning to normal. He kissed her on the lips and started to pull away when her hand pulled him back down to her. He was startled at first but soon after his body took over and he kissed back. His hand slowly reached up the front of her shirt and he massaged her breast. Her hand slowly moved down his back and slipped inside the front of his sweat pants. He drew in a sharp breath and began to kiss her lower and lower until he had reached her bellybutton. He giggled as he swirled his tongue around. She was surprised when he slipped of her pants and started working on her shirt. She was breathing quite rapidly now as he unhooked her bra. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands over his muscular chest and laughed. Men were definitely not built like this back home. She continued to kiss him and ran her hand over his bottom. Her hand slipped under the fabric to his more sensitive of areas. He gasped as she held him. He kissed her neck and chin and tried to keep himself intact. He was definitely struggling. He could feel her trying to pull his pants off of him but she was definitely having some difficulty. He reached down to help her but was interrupted by Beastboy running into the room. "Robin do you want to get some pizza?" He asked without even looking up from the phonebook he was holding. "Well.." He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Robin and Starfire lying on Robin's bed nearly completely naked. He quickly turned and walked out of the room with his face a bright red. "I swear that I am going to kill him if he walks in on us again." Robin said as he rolled off of Starfire and got dressed. Starfire followed suit. When she finished she walked over to Robin and gave him a big kiss. He kissed her back until she pulled away. "See you later Robin." She said with a grin on her face. He smiled and began to clean up his room. While doing so he found her sock. At first he walked towards her room but soon after turned back. He slipped the sock under his pillow. If she wanted it back she would just have to come and get it, and that would definitely be a night to remember.


End file.
